


Christmas

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s Christmas in the Cooper-Jones house!, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Christmas

FP vaguely registers a voice speaking to him, accompanied by a hand stroking his cheek. He hums. 

"Merry Christmas." Alice's cheery voice whispers to him, hand still stroking his cheek. 

He smiles and fights against his urge to keep his eyes closed. He's met with her beautiful blue ones, gleaming with pure happiness. "Merry Christmas, Al." He lifts his head to give her a kiss which she eagerly accepts. "What time is it?" 

"Six." 

His eyes grow wide. "Six? Jeez," he wraps his arms around her and cuddles her close, shutting his eyes again. "Why are you up so early?" 

"I'm excited." Alice shrugs, frowning when he closes his eyes again. "Don't go back to sleep on me." 

"Sorry, it's just I'm tired, we were up late loading presents under the tree." He presses a kiss to her hair. "Why are you so excited? I mean it's cute, but any particular reason?" 

"It's our first Christmas as a family, our first Christmas with Charles, our first Christmas together. What's not to be excited about?" 

He smiles and places his finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She pecks another kiss to his lips. "Should we go wake the kids?" 

He shakes his head and rubs his hands down her back, sitting low on her waist. "Nah, let them wake up on their own. Let's just enjoy our first Christmas morning alone for a bit." 

She smirks and hooks her leg over his hip, cuddling as close to him as possible. "I like that idea." She presses her lips to his. "But if they're not up by ten I'm waking them up." 

"Deal." He agrees before gluing their lips back together. 

____

"Can I have more?" Jughead asks after taking the last bite or pancake on his plate. 

"Not if I beat you there." Jellybean answers, rushing over to the pancake stack on the counter. 

"Hey!" Jughead pouts. "Get me one." 

"Catch!" Jellybean calls, tossing the pancake to her brother who catches it mid air. He blushes as he looks over at Alice who's narrowing her eyes in warning at the two of them. 

"Let's maybe not give Alice a heart a heart attack today and refrain from throwing pancakes across the room." FP tells the kids, placing his hand on Alice's thigh. 

"Jellybean, sweetheart, bring the pancake plate over? I'm in the mood for some more too." Alice requests. 

"Me three!" Betty agrees. 

"Me four!" FP adds. 

Jellybean places the requested plate on the table and takes her seat. "Can we open presents after we're all done eating?" 

"Definitely." Alice answers, drizzling syrup over her pancakes. 

"Good, because they're just taunting me sitting unopened." 

FP laughs. "Don't worry, Bean, you'll get your presents." 

____ 

As Home Alone plays in the background, Alice and FP watch as the kids open their Christmas presents. She had managed to convince FP to wear matching pyjamas with her, and was pleased when they woke up in the morning and he put them right back on without her coaxing. 

"An iPad!" Jellybean squeals. "No way!" 

FP smiles at his daughter. "You're always playing that building game-" 

"Minecraft." Jellybean corrects. 

He chuckles. "You're always playing Minecraft on your tiny little iPod screen, figured this would be a bit better for you." 

"You're the best! Thank you!" She throws her arms around her dad, hugging him tight. "I love you." 

"I love too, kid. Merry Christmas." 

She turns her attention to Alice and gives her a hug too, catching the woman off guard. Alice hugs her back nonetheless, she's not used to Jellybean showing any kind of affection towards her. "Thank you, too." Jellybean tells her. 

"You're welcome, honey. I'm happy you like it." 

"I love it!" 

"There's going to be some ground rules though, Bean. You've gotta make sure you keep up with your schoolwork and your chores." FP tells her. 

"I know, dad!" She rolls her eyes. "Thanks again!" 

"Well at least she's grateful." FP chuckles, drawing Alice closer. She leans against his side and pulls his arm tighter around her. 

"Who is this one for?" Jughead asks, pointing to the tall present in the corner. He stands up to find a tag. 

"It's for your dad." Alice tells him, turning her head to look at FP. 

"You got me another present?" 

She nods, grinning wide. "I was waiting to see if you'd notice it, it has your name on it." She gets up from the couch and walks over to the present, carrying it over to him. 

"I thought we said we weren't going to buy so much for each other? We were going to focus on the kids?" He teases, curling his arm around her waist as she perches herself on the arm of the couch. 

They've already opened their gifts to each other, nothing too crazy. Alice had bought him a few new flannels and a new bottle of the cologne he always wears, the cologne she loves on him. FP had bought her a new pant suit, a baby blue colour to match her eyes, a couple sweaters and a new brooch to add to her collection, a snake for his Serpent Queen. 

"I know, I know, but I couldn't resist." She urges him to open it. 

He chuckles and pats her hip. "I couldn't resist either, I got you something else too." He looks towards Jughead. "Hey Jug, over on the bookshelf in that vase there's a present, can you bring it to me?" 

"You hid it in a vase?" 

"Well I didn't want you to find it and think you had to buy me something else too, clearly it happened anyway." He laughs and hands her the present, a small, neatly wrapped box with a bow. "Compared to the size of this one I'm gonna look like a cheapskate." 

"Shhh," Alice waves him off, capturing his face in her thumb and index finger, puckering his lips and pressing a kiss to them with her own. "I already love my present and I don't even know what it is yet. Now come on, open yours, I'm excited." 

He chuckles and pulls his arm away from her waist so he can unwrap the gift. He feels Alice place her hands on his shoulders as she cocks her head to watch his expression. 

He gets off the wrapping paper to reveal a guitar case. "Wow, this is a nice case." He comments. "Hell of a lot better than the ratty, torn, water damaged one I have." 

"Only the best for you." She tells him. "Open it up."

He does as he's told and finds a brand new guitar inside. "Holy shit, Alice." 

"Merry Christmas, baby." She wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"This must of cost a fortune, Al." 

"You're worth every penny." She assures him. "Plus, it's partly for me too, because I'm going to get you to play for me all the time." 

"Anytime you want, babe." He takes his attention away from the guitar and pulls her onto his lap, peppering kisses all over her face as she giggles. "I love you, thank you." He wraps his arms around her more comfortably and nods his head towards her present. "Open yours." 

She eagerly pulls off the bow and peels off the wrapping paper, revealing a jewelry box underneath. She raises an eyebrow at him, he just smiles and tightens his arms around her. She opens the box and sees a heart shaped necklace inside. "Oh, FP. It's beautiful." 

"It's a locket," he tells her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Look inside." 

She picks up the necklace and opens up the heart, her eyes welling up at what's inside. On the left there's a picture of all the kids, including Charles. And on the right there's a picture of her and FP, a candid photo one of the kids had taken of them smiling at each another. 

"FP... this is so beautiful. I love it." She tries to discreetly wipe a tear from her cheek but fails. Instead she turns away from everyone and buries her head in his shoulder. "I love you so much." She murmurs. 

He chuckles and wraps his arms tighter around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you more." 

She shakes her head. "That's not possible." She presses a kiss to his lips and rests her head against his as she stares down at the locket. "This is the best gift I've ever received. All of my favourite people." 

"We love you, mom." Betty tells her. 

"Agreed." Jughead And Jellybean chime in. 

"I'll put it on for you." FP offers. She nods and hands him the locket before pulling her hair up so he can put the necklace on. He presses a kiss to the nape of her neck. "There you go." 

Her hand comes up to hold it and she smiles brightly at him. "Thank you." 

The front door opens and catches the attention of everyone. "Sorry I'm late!" Charles calls. "Work never ends." 

"It's okay honey, we're just glad you made it." Alice tells him, lifting herself up from FP's lap to go hug their son. "Merry Christmas, baby." 

"Merry Christmas, mom." She's a little caught off guard by that, he hasn't called her "mom" yet. He blushes. "Sorry, it just kinda slipped out." He scratches the back of his neck, a move reminiscent of FP. "Is it... is it okay if I call you that?" 

"It's more than okay." Alice tells him, practically beaming. 

"Merry Christmas, bud." FP greets, curling his arm around his son. 

"Merry Christmas, dad." 

FP's smile matches Alice's and he feels her squeeze his hand. 

"The kids are still opening presents and there's lots in there for you." Alice tells Charles. 

"Did you give her the present yet?" Charles whispers to his FP. 

He nods and Alice proudly shows off the necklace. "He sure did. Best gift I've ever been given." Charles smiles. "We're happy to have you here, honey." 

"I'm happy to be here." He looks towards the kitchen. "Now I don't mean to sound rude but I smell pancakes, any chance there's some left?" 

FP laughs. "We left you some on the counter." 

"Thank you!" 

Alice smiles as she watches Charles head into the kitchen and she turns her head back to FP, finding him already smiling at her. "What?" She questions. 

"Nothing, I just love you." 

She grins and lifts up on her tip toes, brushing her nose against his. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, FP."


End file.
